Up From the Depths
"Up From the Depths" is the third segment of the seventh episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 13, 2006. Synopsis A simple fishing trip turns dangerous when a giant fish threatens to eat Garu. Plot Out in the middle of a lake, Garu and Abyo are trying to fish, though Abyo’s loudness threatens to scare them away. Sometime later, as the boys are slowly nodding off, bubbles start appearing in the water and heading right for the boat. Garu prepares for an attack, but it is just Pucca and Ching swimming out to join them. The boys reluctantly let them help and Pucca continuously bothers Garu while no one can catch an actual fish (only Santa and each other’s fishing lines). Abyo attempts to fix their approach with “ninja fishing”, baiting a fish to leap from the water, then kicking it towards the bucket, only to be eaten by Mio. Eventually, Garu gets an actual bite that threatens to pull him form the boat until the line suddenly goes slack. They initially think it got away, but when it pulls again, everyone must form a chain as the boat is pulled all over the water until the line goes slack again. From the water the fish leaps over their boat, shown to be the size of a whale, and drags Garu under. Pucca goes after them and Abyo tries to follow, but the water is too cold for him. Beneath the waves, Garu tries to battle the fish, but is distracted by Pucca and knocked out of the water. Still in the boat, Abyo and Ching watch him sail overhead and gracefully dive back down. Abyo scoffs at this trick, but subsequently slips in a puddle of water, making Ching laugh which embarrasses him. Down below, Garu tries to avoid Pucca’s hugs and ends up being swallowed by the fish which angers her. In the monster’s belly, he stokes a fire while listening to Santa’s stories as he plays an accordion. Outside, Pucca grabs the fish’s tail and smacks it around until it coughs them both up, then picks it up and punches it away. It lands inside the Goh-Rong restaurant and upon impact, breaks up into a perfectly made giant sushi platter. Back in the water, Pucca and Garu swim along, Garu seeming genuinely impressed by Pucca and smiles at her. Pucca swims over to a plug in the lake floor and pulls it out, draining the water and kissing Garu as they are sucked in together. With Abyo and Ching, the boat hits the now dry bottom of the lake and they happily collect the fish that are left lying about. Pucca and Garu are clogged in the drain. Dada, over at the restaurant, is using a plunger in the restroom and the two pop out of it. They land in the dining room where the sushi is and Pucca stuffs one into Garu’s mouth while happily cuddling up to him. Trivia Gallery Depthheart.PNG Depth2.PNG Depth1.PNG Dephts.PNG depth3.PNG depth4.PNG depth5.PNG depth6.PNG depth8.PNG depth7.PNG depth9.PNG depth10.PNG depth11.PNG depth12.PNG depth13.PNG up1.png depth14.PNG up2.png depth15.PNG depthlove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes